This proposal requests funds to purchase a fully automated Varian Gemini FT NMR System (300 MHz) equipped with an ASM-100 Sample Manager as a replacement for our aging proton-only XL-200 spectrometer and an automated console (not to include probes or a magnet system) to upgrade our multinuclear Varian XL-200 NMR spectrometer for use by members of the Chemistry Department at Case Western Reserve University. Four Organic faculty members in our Department who currently have active NIH grants (Drs. Garner, Pearson, Salomon, and Sayre) routinely make use of the available NMR instrumentation in support of their individual research activities. The Chemistry Department recently filled an organic faculty position bringing the total number of research active organic groups to six and underscoring our commitment to building a strong program in synthetic organic as well as biologically oriented chemistry. In addition to the increasing FT solution spectral needs of this group, there is growing demand for more sophisticated (and time consuming) 2D experiments such as COSY & NOESY which are not currently available at Case Western Reserve University on a routine basis. It is the goal of this proposal to upgrade our departmental NMR facility so as to provide the primary NIH- supported user group routine access to state-of-the-art NMR spectroscopy.